


Think Of Me On Your Way to the Disco

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo can't shake his thoughts of close contact with Goku, and deals with them the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of Me On Your Way to the Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illegalitygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/gifts).



> Inspired by an omake chapter where the ikkou wrestle to share body warmth, crossed with the Rogue Traders song “On Your Way to the Disco.” Happy birthday to illegalitygirl, and a happy early birthday to Sanzo, too!
> 
> Special thanks to KinchouSanzo32 for proofreading. I touched it last, so any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Think Of Me On Your Way to the Disco**

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair.

Sanzo slammed his back to the shanty wall and shut his eyes. He could faintly hear the others outside, loading Jeep's trunk and tromping through the snow still built up on the road, but in here, he could still smell it. Their blankets were still piled up on the floor, reeking of sweat and man; Hakkai had insisted he'd have to at least shake them out before they left, but for now, there they lay, just as they had for the last twelve hours. They'd all spent half the night buried under the blankets and all their clothes wrestling to keep warm, and that was the problem.

Goku's hard, warm back against his, the two of them pinning Gojyo to the ground but him only thinking of Goku's smooth, taut shoulders. The thin, hard, musclebound form against him, pinning him to the ground by his shoulders with his knees on his arms, grinning fit to tear his throat out, that familiar, boyish charm mixed with wild ferocity.

“ _Gotcha this time, Sanzo.”_

Sanzo groaned and slid his hand into his robes. He'd gotten as hard as he'd ever been and had to excuse himself before he embarrassed all of them, and now, just thinking about it again had made his erection rise with a vengeance, made worse and throbbing now from the implacable scent of Goku that swamped this room. Rotten human urges, what a fucking pain! He pulled his zipper and eased his dick out of his pants, groaning with relief, then wrapped his hand around it.

No time to waste. They'd miss him any second. Just get rid of it. Deal with it, exorcise it, and be done with it. He pulled his dick a few times, eyes clenched shut, but though the muscle throbbed and ached, the friction didn't bring him any closer. He grumbled in frustration and yanked, running his own dry palm up and down the length of his shaft, the striations of his fingers undulating across the vein, and wished this annoyance would go away any other way.

Shit, if only he had it so easy as Gojyo and Hakkai. He knew they weren't just showering together to save water, or sharing a sleeping bag for warmth. It was because Gojyo stared at the back of Hakkai's head all day, and Hakkai's youkai senses were trained to Gojyo, and all day was too much. Sanzo knew he had it worse, because he was trigger happy and even a single stray thought brought him back to Goku.

These were thoughts he wasn't supposed to have. Goku was his charge, and Sanzo didn't even want that.

He bit his lip. His dick's head slapped against his stomach and the fold of his robes on every upstroke, but even though his arousal wasn't waning, it wasn't building. He needed more if he was going to get rid of this, but there was nothing else he wanted, nothing he could have.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a little more, and behind eyes squeezed tight so hard he'd been seeing black haze, he summoned an image of Goku.

Shirtless, against the floor, pinned down under Sanzo's hand, pliant and urging him, _“It's okay, I--”_

“Sanzo?”

Sanzo's eyes snapped open, and Goku was in front of him, his shirt already off, his hair a mussed mess. His scent flooded Sanzo's nose, sweet animal musk, pine, oak, and man, but before Sanzo could shout him off or say a word to back him off, Goku grabbed hold of Sanzo's cock and surged up towards his face to kiss him.

_Oh, fuck the hell yes._

Goku's mouth was wet and nimble, capturing his lips, sucking and nibbling the lower lip, then thrusting his tongue up against Sanzo's. Everything Sanzo ever wanted, everything he didn't want, that he couldn't admit he needed. Sanzo barely even felt Goku's hand join his, and when he broke the kiss, it was with a whisper of, “It's not as much fun alone.”

Goku was running his hand up and down Sanzo's erection now, but paused to bring his palm to Sanzo's lip. “Hey, make it better. Lick it.” Sanzo shook his head and pushed Goku's hand away, back to his dick, and Goku gamely continued stroking, his chest to Sanzo's, his hair tickling his nose. “Suit yourself. It'd feel real good if I did. Don'cha do it for yourself?”

Sanzo grimaced, because with Goku's right hand wrapped around him, he didn't dare move his left from a tight ring around the base. He would have pushed Goku off, made him stop, but it was just so _good._ His touch was exquisite, he was talented-- he was a teenager, he was probably a goddamned expert at jerking off. Goku wasn't moving for his own pleasure, though; the only sign of arousal Sanzo felt off of him was the tang of man reeking from his hair and skin, his intense breathing, the gleam in his lust-glazed eyes. Sanzo wondered what Goku saw and sensed off of him. If he knew this wasn't the first time he'd had to handle himself after too much of Goku, that his cock jumped at the thought of sharing the shower, that he'd been stuck like this for longer than he could recollect. All his memories and fantasies came to collect now, with a husky chuckle from Goku and a twist of his wrist.

“Feels good, yeah?” Sanzo smothered a helpless noise, biting it back, as Goku fisted him faster, squeezing him in undulating waves. “Tell me ya like me, Sanzo.”

“Stupid monkey,” was all Sanzo could grind back, and Goku laughed.

“Yeah, I am, huh?” And suddenly, Goku let go, leaving Sanzo grasping his own cold dick, his nerves, on edge without Sanzo even noticing, screaming for more. Sanzo gripped the base of his dick, but heard Goku lick his lips, felt him move, and looked down just in time to see Goku's lips closing around him.

He hardly had a chance to growl, “Greedy bastard!” before a groan took him and sent lust spiraling his brain into the stratosphere. His mouth was wet and tight, and Sanzo knew that the only thing that kept him from coming right then was his own hand gripping his dick. His balls drew up tight, his dick pulsed heat, and Goku answered it with a moan that ran down his whole length and up Sanzo's spine like ice and fire at once. The only thing that kept Sanzo from coming all over his face that second was knowing that this would be all over after that. Goku clearly wasn't done. He kissed Sanzo's prick, then licked it, as Sanzo uselessly whispered nonsense encouragement, _yes, yes, yes,_ like this was everything he'd ever wanted, because it was. Goku's eyes meeting his, though, promised more, so much more.

The very notion was the precipice of insanity, beyond unimaginable, beyond the pale, but Sanzo teetered there nonetheless. Goku gazed up at him as if he were rapture, as if he were feeling everything Sanzo felt, everything Sanzo couldn't admit he felt.

It didn't even matter that Goku was sucking him off, that he was roaring for release that just wouldn't come, Sanzo would rather cocoon himself in this moment, this experience, as if it'd never happen again.

Goku sucked hard once, gave Sanzo's dick a slow lick that made him arch his back into the wall. He chased it with a kiss, then rose up and wrapped his arm around Sanzo's shoulders. He curled his hand around Sanzo's prick again and rubbed, his musk heavy to Sanzo's nose, his tones dripping honey and made rough with lust. “Let loose, show me everything. It's okay, Sanzo.” Sanzo opened his mouth, but only managed pitiful, mewling noises that he wouldn't have dared to make in front of anyone, that he didn't want to make in front of Goku. He couldn't stop, couldn't help it. Goku took and guided his hand forward, convincing him with just a single motion to join him.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sanzo gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut again. He knew he couldn't want Goku, couldn't want him to want him, but he was here, hot and real, flooding Sanzo's mind and senses, his thumb up against his foreskin and the heel of his hand at his base. Goku pressed his chest to Sanzo's, and Sanzo captured him close, their hands moving together, and when Goku leaned in for another kiss, Sanzo met it, teeth, tongue, and everything.

That broke him open, and he toppled over the edge into black oblivion. He came hard, spurting in strings all over his hand into open air, then came crashing, spiraling back down from nirvana into his miserable human form. Sanzo opened his eyes to find nothing but cold air cooling the spit and ejaculate that dripped off his fevered skin.

No Goku. Nothing but his own thoughts and imagination. The other three were laughing and cavorting in a snowball fight somewhere behind him, far away. His hands were wet with his own spit, his tongue dry. He'd been mouthing open air.

He couldn't have, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't want to, but it was always there, he was always there. Regret ran down through him like rain, and he closed his eyes again to will the thoughts from his mind, but Goku was still there, smiling.

“ _Won'cha come get me, next time?”_

It was never fair.  


End file.
